


House of Yugoslavia

by HouseOfYugoslavia (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Gen, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia - Freeform, Slovenia, yugoslavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HouseOfYugoslavia
Summary: Story set in an alternate Universe where different countries live in different houses together and all of the Yugoslavian nations live in the same house.





	House of Yugoslavia

In the middle of the forest, stood a tall house. A Yugoslavian flag hung outside, as well as flags of all the nations that made up Yugoslavia. Bosnia-Herzegovina stepped out of the shadows.  
"Hello there visitor, and welcome to the City of Earth, where all the countries of Earth live. There are lots of houses here, some countries have their own house, some don't. The whole of the EU live in just one house! This is the house of Yugoslavia- where I live! And there are a lot of countries living here with me! We have Macedonia... Croatia... Slovenia... And of course, last but not least, me! Bosnia-Herzegovina! Hmmm... I feel like I'm forgetting someone."  
"Bosnia!" came a voice, "What are you doing over there! You know we have to go to the World Meeting!"  
"Ah, yes, this is Serbia!" Bosnia-Herzegovina said, "Say hi to everyone, Serbia!"  
"Who are you even talking to, Bosnia?" Serbia asked. Suddenly, Croatia ran over to the two of them.  
"Yo Serbia!" said Croatia, "Where's the meeting at?"  
"Ah, Croatia!" Serbia replied, "At least you remembered. It's in the EU base, in about an hour. I'll go and remind Slovenia and Macedonia, they've probably forgotten already."  
Slovenia walked over to them.  
"I don't need reminding," Slovenia said, "Slovenia never forgets! I'm all set to go!"  
"Excellent!" Serbia said, "Well, I'll just go and get Macedonia then!"  
Meanwhile, Macedonia was playing a game on the Game Boy Advance. Beeps and video game music could be heard throughout the room.  
"Yes!" Macedonia said, "I've made it to the final level on Space Invaders II!!! I can finally free the Milky Way galaxy from the oppression of the Zarxos!!!"  
Macedonia kept playing the game, and didn't even notice when Serbia walked into the room.  
"God damn it Macedonia!" Serbia said, "Stop playing video games! I told you already about playing video games! You're going to waste your life in front of that screen!"  
"Serbia, go away! This is none of your business!" Macedonia replied.  
And with that Serbia took the Game Boy from Macedonia.  
"Serbia, no!!!" Macedonia said, "No wait, Serbia! Ok, I'll come to the meeting with you all! Just please give that back!"  
But it was too late.  
"Game over," came the sound from the Game Boy.  
"NOOOOO," Macedonia yelled, "Why has this happened?!"  
"Here, Macedonia..." Serbia said, "Take this back."  
"I'm so sorry guys," Macedonia said to the little people inside the Game Boy, "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"Macedonia please! Why did you let this happen!" said one of the people inside the Game Boy, "Why didn't you save us! The aliens are going to invade now and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"Oh no," said Macedonia.  
"Just use one of your lives to bring it back to normal," Slovenia said, walking back into the room.  
"Good idea," said Macedonia.  
Macedonia used a life in the game to remove the aliens from the planet.  
"Thank you, Macedonia!" said one of the people inside the game.  
"Alright, are we sorted here?" Serbia asked, "Can we go to the World Meeting now?"  
"Sure, ok," Macedonia said, "Let's go."  
At that moment, Montenegro walked into the room.  
"You guys aren't forgetting me, are you?" Montenegro said.  
"No, of course not," Serbia said, "Ok, so can we go to the meeting now?"  
"Yeah," Croatia said, "Let's go already."  
"Sounds good to me!" Macedonia said.  
And with that, the former Yugoslavian nations headed to the World Meeting.


End file.
